


Leaving Home

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “Pero,” you whisper as you return his tight embrace.“Y/N,” Tovar whispers back.You pull back and smile, “I’m ready to leave home. I want to see the world with you Pero. I love you.”Tovar brushes his mouth against yours, “I love you too, and I’m ready to take you far from here.”
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Kudos: 12





	Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

Your eyes take in the two Westerners who enter the Grand Hall. Commander Lin notices their entrance and smiles. The whole room, including you, stand to your feet clapping.  
Giving them a warm welcome because they did help you win this battle with Tao Tei, which attack every 60 years.

“Soldiers, we have guests joining us for dinner,” her light voice carries throughout the enormous stone hall.

A soldier makes a comment about one of their cross bows. The crowd scatters across the hall as the blond-haired man begins shooting arrows and the brown hair man throws a bowl up into the air.

You take a sip of water from the cup you carried with you; you aren’t impressed but the man with the brown hair is intriguing. You wonder how he got the scar on the left side of face. You wonder what his voice will sound like against your ear.

You heard some of it earlier during the fight with the Tao Tei. It’s laced with an accent you had never heard before.

“Y/N?” Another soldier looks at you.

You smile and look at her. “Yes?”

“Impressed with the Westerners?” She asks you.

You hide your eyes and take another sip, “not really.”

People begin making their ways back to the tables to eat. Your eyes watch as the brown-haired man sits with Sir Ballard, a European who teaches English and Latin to the soldiers who want to learn.

You sigh lightly and finish your dinner. Your mind trying to formulate a plan about approaching the Westerner.

\-------

Tovar’s eyes roam the Grand Hall. Sir Ballard is telling him to eat slowly but he’s starving. Him and William haven’t had real food for weeks.

He takes in the red and blue uniforms of the soldiers. Red armor uniforms are for the men and the blue armor uniforms are for the women. His brown eyes land on you.

He takes in your Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes. He notices you nod and smile at the fellow female soldiers who talk to you. He sees your eyes dart to him then turn away quickly. 

Tovar smiles. He’s interested.

“You know anything about these soldiers?” Tovar asks Ballard.

“They are faithful to their commander and their general. Their country.” Ballard replies.

Tovar nods as he eats more of the food. 

After Tovar’s stomach is full, he gets up from the table. His eyes dart around the hall looking for you. He doesn’t see you in the thrall of soldiers lingering around talking to one another.

He rolls his eyes as he sees William talking to the female commander. Tovar knows his friend is enthralled by her.

Tovar sighs as he walks from the Grand Hall and down a long stone corridor. He keeps his eyes down but when rounding a corner, he lifts them and sees you.

You have your arms crossed over your blue armor and a smile on your face.

“Hello,” Tovar states in his accented voice.

“Hi,” you blush.

Tovar is taken back by you. He swallows as he feels heat flood his body. He hasn’t had sex in ages.

You stand tall as you walk over to him. “I’m Y/N.”

“Pero.” He simply replies.

Quietness surrounds the two of you as you both sweep your eyes over the other person.

You take a step closer and press your mouth against Pero’s.

Tovar raises his eyebrows as he welcomes your kiss. He inwardly moans. Your mouth is soft and welcoming. He pulls you up against him as he deepens the kiss.

You moan against his mouth as the hairs on his upper lip tickle your skin, sending waves of pleasure through your entire body.

You pull back breathlessly, “I’ve been watching you Pero. I want you.”

Pero grins, “I want you too.”

You smile and grab his hand, pulling him towards your room further down the corridor. You open the wooden door to your room and yank Tovar in. 

Your mouth and his are fused together as both of your hands fumble with each other’s uniforms. 

You move Tovar’s naked body towards your bed. You push him down onto the bedding then straddle his body.

“Beautiful,” he mutters as his eyes take in your naked skin.

You blush as you lean down and kiss his neck, you move your mouth down over his chest and stomach. When you reach the thicket of hair you lean back then use one of your hands to stroke his hard cock.

Tovar sucks in a breath as your hand moves slowly up and down his cock. His hands grasp the bedding once your tongue licks the tip.

“Oh—yes,” Tovar hisses. 

You move your tongue slowly around the tip before engulfing his cock. You moan against his cock as your tongue lathers his cock. You reach up and cup his balls, squeezing them once.

“Fuck,” Tovar moans.

You squeeze them again which causes another moan.

“So good—oh—yes,” Tovar moans as he moves one hand through your Y/H/C hair. He wants to sweep the locks away and look at you as your mouth moves up and down his cock.

Tovar’s orgasm is rising inside of him. He wants to be buried deep inside of you, but he also wants to give you oral pleasure.

“Your turn,” Tovar grounds out as your tongue swirls around the tip of his cock slowly. 

You smile and release his cock. You crawl up his body placing light kisses on his skin. When you reach his neck, Tovar brings your head up and kisses you lightly. He then uses his strength to turn you on your side then onto your back.

Tovar nuzzles your neck as his hands palm your breasts. He kisses his way down through the valley of your breasts. He flicks one nipple with his tongue while his thumb circles the other one.

You suck in a breath at the pleasure this sends throughout your body.

Tovar switches nipples, making sure both are touched by his tongue before he moves mouth down your stomach. He lightly moves his mouth and chin over your skin to make sure you feel his hairs prickling your skin.

“Yes,” you hiss out as his hairs tickle your skin, sending more pleasure through your body.

Tovar palms your core. He moans loudly as he finds you wet and ready. He dips his head and licks up your folds. His tongue finds your sensitive nub and he flicks it slowly.

“Pero,” you moan loudly as his tongue licks your clit, “oh—yes.”

Your orgasm begins building as his tongue keeps flicking your clit. Your hands dig into the bedding but once you feel your orgasm cresting you move one hand to Pero’s head and move them through his brown hair.

“Yes,” you moan loudly as your body trembles, “yes!”

Tovar lashes at your clit teasingly before he removes his mouth. You taste sweeter than any sweet he’s ever had in his life. He wants to taste you repeatedly after tonight.

You watch as Tovar kneels between your legs. Your Y/E/C eyes watch as he takes his cock and strokes your folds. He teases them, along with rubbing your already sensitive clit, before slowly entering your slick canal.

Tovar arches his back as feels your tightness wrap around his cock. Once he’s buried inside of you, he thrusts slowly in and out as he keeps his hands on your legs.

“Fu—oh—mmm,” Tovar moans as your pussy welcomes his cock with each thrust.

Your hands run up his chest as his thrusts become more demanding.

“Pero,” you moan as you reach down and touch your clit.

“Y/N,” Tovar growls as he moves his hands from your legs. 

He moves his hands up your naked flesh over your stomach. He palms your breasts and flicks each nipple with his thumbs.

“Fuck,” you moan at the extra pleasure Tovar is creating in your body. 

“Oh—yes,” Tovar moans in return. His orgasm is rising inside of him and he wants to claim you as his. He wants to empty himself completely inside of you.

You have another orgasm building inside of you as your body experiences multiple pleasures – Tovar’s thumbs flicking your nipples, and his cock thrusting in and out of you, and your fingers rubbing your clit.

“Pero,” you moan as you feel your orgasm crest and erupt inside of you.

Tovar thrusts deeply inside of you as he feels your pussy clench his cock tightly. He knows your orgasming and he wants your pussy to milk him. Tovar moans as he explodes inside of your slick walls. He thrusts once, then again to make sure he empties himself inside of you.

“Y/N,” Tovar moans as he leans down and brushes his mouth against yours.

You reach up and wrap your arms around Tovar’s body, pulling him down on top of yours. Your hands travel up and down his back lightly then move through his hair.

Tovar moans and hums against your mouth as he returns your kiss. He slides his soft cock out of your pussy then rolls to his side, making sure he keeps his mouth fused to yours.  
Both of you are breathless when you pull away.

You brush your thumb over his lips. “Take me with you when this is all over.”

Tovar smiles, “I’d love to take you far from here. Maybe back home.”

“Where’s home?”

“Portugal.”

“Portugal,” you say tasting the foreign country’s name on your lips. You’ve never heard of the place. You’re a soldier in the Nameless Order at the Wall, for the Wall, and for your country.

Tovar raises an eyebrow, “you sure you want to leave with me?”

You had always been aching to see more of the world. You needed to leave. 

You nod, “yes Pero. I want to leave with you.”

Pero smiles and sweeps his mouth against yours lightly. “I enjoy my name coming from your soft, sweet mouth. I’d love to hear it for a long time.”

You smile in return. “Pero.”

“Y/N,” Tovar whispers as he pulls your body up against his.

You two fall blissfully asleep in each other’s arms.

\-------

Days pass by fast, and the nights pass by slowly. 

Battles with the Tao Tei seem to be increasing. You and Tovar help soldiers fight the green creatures, even help in capturing one for the Commander and General to take to the Emperor in the capital.

“Stay,” Tovar whispers to you, “don’t go to the capital. Let others go.”

You cup his cheek, stroke his skin, “I will stay here. With you, for you.”

During the nights you and Tovar make love to one another, falling in love with each other more and more.

You are certain you want to leave with him when this is over, if it ever ends. You pray it ends. You want to get far from the Wall. You want to see the world, need to see the world beyond the Wall. 

Tovar never thought he’d find love. He was always trekking from one place to the next with William. He never wanted to find love, he always wanted pleasure with a woman who was willing to open her legs for him. But with you, it’s different. 

He had liked you the moment his eyes landed on you in your blue uniform and was always afraid of losing you when battles began. He needed you to live, he wanted you to leave with him. Tovar wanted you for the rest of his days, he needed you for the rest of his days.

Tovar looks at your sleeping form and smiles. He is in love, and there’s no way he’ll leave you behind. William will just have to deal with you coming with them when this over.  
Tovar had dealt with William’s crush on the female commander, now his best friend would have to deal with the female solider he’s in love with.

\-------

After the Tao Tei are destroyed, William is escorted to where Tovar is being held prisoner because he tried to take some of the black powder for himself while most of the troops and people in command were in the capital.

“You fucked up Tovar,” William remarks as he enters the room.

“I know man. Please help me!” Tovar remarks.

William looks his friend over. “You should be glad I’ve decided to take you with me. With some convincing from your, uh, lady friend. She wants you free too.”

“My lady friend?” Tovar asks with a raised brow.

“Y/N.” William retorts.

“You know about her?” Tovar smirks. 

William laughs, “I think everyone knows about you and her.”

“I want her to come with us,” Tovar pauses, “I need her to come with us. I’m in love with her.”

William grins, “I’m saving you Tovar. You instead of the black powder. I want my friend.”

“Oh, William,” Tovar sighs happily, “thank you.”

A male soldier unlocks the wooden stock Tovar is in. Once Tovar is free, he hugs William tightly then makes his way out of the room. He finds you outside the Wall by a group of horses. 

Tovar runs to you and embraces you tightly. 

“Pero,” you whisper as you return his tight embrace.

“Y/N,” Tovar whispers back.

You pull back and smile, “I’m ready to leave home. I want to see the world with you Pero. I love you.”

Tovar brushes his mouth against yours, “I love you too, and I’m ready to take you far from here.”

You climb atop your horse and Tovar climbs up on his.

Your eyes look back at the Wall as you, Tovar, William, and the group of soldiers guiding you begin the journey far from the only home you’ve ever known.

You then look at Tovar and smile, knowing you’re making the right choice.

Seeing the world with the man you love.


End file.
